


The Delta Program

by The_Ugly_Otter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Abuse, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bokuto and Kuroo are bro’s, Dark Comedy, Everyone kinda needs a hug, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, First Book, First Time, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Lol Just read the fic please, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Violence, Non con BUT NOT ROMANTICIZED, Omega Akaashi Kejj, Omega Kozume Kenma, Rutting, They are all badasses, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Updated tags in the future, Violence, kind of slow burn, late smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ugly_Otter/pseuds/The_Ugly_Otter
Summary: Todays misfits are Next weeks hero’sA program for people who have super special skills to hone in that....Sure let’s go with that
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, All that ships cuz I’m lazy, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Author’s Short Ramble

Hello My fellow Humans This is my first fic So please be nice in the comments. I will update at least once a week, Starting July 1st. I just wanted to put something out there so I could post this fic. So i do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction, however if you would like to copy, translate or do anything with this work please tell me beforehand. I think that’s It so please be on the lookout for the first Chapter and yea 

Buh Bye My loves


	2. Pork Buns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws Chapter* Today is totally The first and I’m totally not 3 weeks behind eheh. I had some stuff going on in my personal life and plotting and writing takes longer than I thought. But there will be weekly updates now. Anyway Enjoy 😉

Hinata Shouyou was an interesting person, from the time he was born up to when he presented he was able to do peculiar things, stuff that could make him dangerous, stuff that made his mother worry. Often he would think why? How come he couldn’t be a normal teenage omega, how come he would probably never find a mate after they found out about his secret they would never want someone like him. It’s bad enough that omegas get treated like shit all because of their stupid biology. Why did fate hate him so much that he has something else to top that ?

Shouyou’s day would probably be like no other, he would find out he’s a beta, attempt to pass an exam and spend the weekend with his friend doing what he did best, play volleyball. He woke up and snapped out of his thoughts when his mother called him down stairs. His 18th birthday would probably would be the same, which was perfect. 

“ Sho can you come down here?” He jumped and rushed downstairs where his mom and sister sat. Grilled fish, miso soup and rice sat on top of the small table. He looked at the breakfast thoughtfully and smiled 

“Thanks mama, but I don’t need you to make breakfast anymore, I'm 18 now”. He joked, if one thing for certain Hinata Shouyou would never turn down something to eat. 

She huffed playfully “ Well then I guess natsu and I will have to eat this ourselves”. She smiled knowing that what he said was a joke. Hikari Hinata was a dutiful mother, after losing her husband to his biological deficiencies, becoming weaker and weaker and as the time went by Hiraki had to become stronger and stronger to take care of her children. 

“What are you planning on doing today ,are you excited about finally knowing your gender”. She asks the orangette. 

He smiled thinking about it for a moment then deciding what he was going to do. He already was going to play volleyball, one of his favorite things and was going to eat meat buns on the way to Kageyama’s house. Already decided weeks ago when they had an upcoming game that same weekend. As for his gender he hadn’t really thought about it, his mother and father were beta’s and it would seem for him to be the same. 

“Well, I plan to do basically everything that I normally do except I would go over kageyama’s house”. He unknowingly smiled at the thought of Kageyama's name, the two would butt heads almost all the time but had a deeper connection that Hinata had never experienced except with him.

“Have a nice time then, make sure you're back by Sunday by 6:00 I have something to discuss with you”. Hinata had paled at the thought of the conversation he knew his mother would bring up his grades and pressure for university. If he could just study it would be much better his mom wouldn’t have to worry how to pay for college if volleyball didn’t get him very far in terms of tuition. He wished all of this worry would just drift away. 

He ran back into his room to get ready for the day. Something felt off, it was like something would go horribly wrong, like if he would be an omega and gets shipped off to some far away camp. That wouldn’t happen. His luck was bad but not that bad. 

He arrived at school walking the last short distance with Kageyama as usual, then catching up with Tsukki and Yamaguchi. They were all on the same team together, starting together in their first year and now seniors and were considered close friends, the four would almost always be seen together. 

“How has your birthday been Hinata, you know your second gender yet?”Yamaguchi questioned. He was probably the softest of the four always slow to speak and kind when he did. He was Tsukki's childhood friend and the closest to him out of the group. 

“Oh um no I don’t think so, I don’t officially turn 18 until after practice or later tonight , I’m not sure but I’ll call you and tsukki when i do get it, i’m probably a beta though just like the rest of my family, even though natsu seems like she’s gonna be an alpha.” He remarks. It was true too most kids in japan were beta’s the whole continent really, but the occasional omega’s and alpha’s were always in fashion or politics. 

Yamaguchi nodded and tsukki sneered “ Maybe you would be an omega you’ve got the shrimp dick for it”. Hinata then jumped and boinked tsukki on the head for it. It wasn’t as if being an omega was bad it was just a major inconvenience, more money for special schooling, heat suppressants, scent blockers, toys and all of that jazz. All of that money he would need that Hinata didn’t have. 

Kageyama spoke up “ Did you hear about that one ‘program’ that’s abducting suspecting alphas and omegas? It was on the news, it’s seen as some type of camp for ‘the gifted’ or whatever that means”. He huffed quietly. It wasn’t often that he would initiate their conversation, usually just listening and interjecting when Tsukishima got out of hand. But that was normal for the socially awkward blueberry.

“Ah yeah, for alpha and omega’s who have special talents, it's a load of shit to me, they aren’t that special and are treated like gods when they're more like glorified robots following scheming corporates and the government.” Tsukki had this really really odd complex where he hated anything that wasn’t normal, like tiny tangerines in japan with angry blueberry spiking and setting in all of japan. He likes his mellow yamaguchi, mellow and soft. He was probably going to be an omega but that’s the exception he will allow it for.

They soon arrived at Karasuno highschool where they were greeted by their mated coaches who filled them in for morning practice. Hinata was exactly where he wanted to be surrounded by familiar friends and volleyballs bouncing on wood floors


End file.
